When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: She lives by this motto: Boys are either pigs or dogs. So when her friends start setting her up on blind dates, things are bound to get sticky. When she meets a certain Nate, however...will her outlook change? Or will she get hurt...again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is another new story idea that's been in my mind for a while. I can't promise it'll be updated very much, but I promise I will get there! Really! I will, trust me! Yeah! **

**Please, read and tell me if you think you want the second chapter! I'm not sure if this one will pull through, but if I get enough reviews, I'll definately add on. Can I get at least five to six positive reviews? Please?**

**Without further ado...  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Summary: Caitlyn Gellar lives by this motto: All men are either pigs or dogs. She refuses to have a boyfriend. So when Shane and Mitchie decide to start setting her up for blind dates, things are bound to get sticky. But when she meets a certain Nate Bishop, will her outlook change? Or will she be hurt...again?_**

**When You Look Me In The Eyes**

All men are either pigs or dogs.

That's what I've taught myself these past few years, ever since the eighth grade. It's a long, boring, stupid story, so I'll just cut to the chase.

I'm Caitlyn Gellar. Music is beyond my passion. I'm aiming to be a music producer in a few years, and everyone I've met who knows music says I'm well on my way. I hope that's true…I don't have a very big opinion on myself.

For the past three years (this being my third) I've attended an awesome place called Camp Rock. It's this totally hot music camp for aspiring performers. Singers, dancers, musicians, producers…you name it, one of them is probably there.

Unfortunately, I'm surrounded by pigs and dogs for those amazing eight weeks. But it's just a minor setback. I don't talk to them much, other than my some-what friends Barron and Sander, who are friends with my _other _friend Lola Scott.

Last year was quite an eventful one. There was a new girl, named Mitchie Torres. She's totally sweet and nice…a little soft, but nice. She went around telling everyone her mom was the president of Hot Tunes TV China, which couldn't be more of a lie. (She's the camp cook…her food is amazing.) It got her into some hot water with everyone, including the famous pop star Shane Gray, but eventually, everything cooled down by the time Final Jam ended…and Mitchie found herself a little boyfriend.

Yup. She, fourteen year old Mitchie, officially got sixteen year old Shane as a boyfriend.

…It seems fishy to me, but I've seen that shiny little purity ring on his hand.

Let's see you keep that nice little promise, shall we, pop star?

Anyway, after camp, Mitchie and I kept in touch, as did she and Shane, and we even managed to see each other during spring break, when her family had visited relatives…who happened to live in my town of New York, New York.

Summer is approaching…let Camp Rock begin!

--

"Caitlyn!" someone shrieked. I turned around and grinned.

"Hi, Lola!" I said as the taller girl approached. I gave her a quick hug. "What's new?"

"Oh, nothing much," she said. "What's new with you?"

"Same old, same old," I replied, still grinning. "My older brother had this wild party a few weeks ago and got burned. It was pretty funny."

"Wow," Lola commented. "That's insane. I'm soo glad my older sister isn't a—"

"Hey, Looolllaaaa," someone sang. Sander came up beside her and linked arms with her. I stared in shock, first at him, then at their arms, then at Lola, and back. She giggled and reddened.

"He begged me," she said, casting a glance at the boy beside her.

"I did not!" he said indignantly. "You were all over me at the end of Final Jam last year…"

"He's a liar," Lola told me. I nodded mutely.

"Um…congratulations," I said, it coming out more of a question. Honestly, am I the only one who knew what boys really were? I guess so, the way Lola was clinging to Sander and giggling. I wanted to puke; it was disgusting.

"Thanks," Lola smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, okay? I gotta go get my stuff in my cabin. You want to share this year?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Mitchie was supposed to come this year, but I haven't seen her. Can she share too if she comes?"

"Of course!" Lola answered. "I like Mitchie. Later, Caitlyn!," She left, still arm and arm with Sander, leaving me standing with my two suitcases, my laptop bag, and the smaller, thin bag full of my drumsticks. I'm not a full on drummer, but my brother has a set that he taught me on. I figured what the heck?

I sighed, trying to find a way to drag everything to a safer location, away from all the kids and cars and parents. The odds did not look good, so I put my laptop bag around my shoulder, place the small bag of drumsticks in the case, and grasped the handles of my suitcases. Somehow, I managed to drag them all the way to the Beach Jam stage, and prop them up against the table. Then, I waited. Mitchie was still nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, you're Caitlyn, right?" someone asked behind me. I turned and found myself staring into pure gorgeous.

Ugh. Did I just think that?

I smiled at Shane. "Yep. Hi, Shane. What's up?"

He smiled back. "Nothing much. Back for another teaching session."

"And he decided to bring us this time!" a slightly more cheerful voice added. A taller, handsome (which of the Gray Brothers weren't?!), straight haired boy smiled at me. "Hi," he said, extending a hand. "I'm Jason!"

I smiled again, shaking his hand, his cheery-ness contagious. "Hi. I guess you know my name."

"Yep! And this is…Nate? Where'd you go?" Jason turned in a circle, then stared at me with a mixture of confusion, hurt and still happiness…mostly confusion, though. "I think Nate's getting his guitar or something. He wasn't too excited about coming. But we heard all these _wonderful _things about Camp Rock from Shane…"

"Actually," another voice said. "He was talking more about this all-star girl Mitchie more than he was talking about camp."

A shorter (by a very little) boy with curly, insane brown hair came up beside Jason, a teasing half-smile on his face. I was caught off guard; this boy, Nate, presumably, was actually cuter than the other too.

"Hi," he added, also extending a hand. I shook it; his hand was cold. "I'm Nate."

"I can see that," I said back. Nate smiled (sort of) politely while Shane fumed.

"I did not talk that much about Mitchie," he pouted. "I only talked about her lies and that I couldn't wait to see her again."

"…And her hair, her eyes, her body," Jason added, rolling his eyes. Shane reddened. I rolled my eyes as well; boys. Duh.

"And her voice," Nate added. Jason groaned. Nate chuckled. "I could probably identify her the moment I see her."

"I did _not _talk about her body," Shane snapped. "Sheesh, way to ruin a guy. Sorry, Caitlyn, you'll have to excuse these two. They're on medication." He grinned at me while his band mates protested loudly.

"Well, look who we have here! Mingling, my good people?"

I turned. "Mitchie!" We embraced and she giggled.

"I'm so happy to be here again!" she exclaimed. I pulled back and studied her. Her hair was slightly longer, and wavy, and she was as bright as healthy as ever.

"You look awesome," I told her, taking in her black skinny jeans and white shirt with music notes all over it.

"I'll say," a slightly dreamy voice agreed. We turned to see Shane blink and smile. I rolled my eyes (I was killing so many brain cells here) while Mitchie giggled.

"Hey, Shane," she greeted him, hugging him around his middle. He returned the hug gratefully, pulling her as close as humanely possible, his hands slipping down her back.

I swear to God, get any lower and I will kill that boy, I thought angrily. I noticed Nate and Jason looked slightly more amused. I stuck my finger in my mouth, indicating the gagging motion and they nodded, sighing. We unanimously left the lovers to sit at the table. I toyed with my Camp Rock entry badge thing and sighed.

"So…" I tried weakly, unable to think of anything smart to say. "You guys teaching here, too?"

Nate nodded. "Yep. Vocals mostly. It's all I'm really good for…other than drums and guitar. But Jason here…" We glanced at him; he was staring at something and ignoring the two of us. "…he's doing guitar, and Shane's in hip hop again. So…bada bing." He grimaced at the weak humor. "What about you?"

"You know drums?" I found myself stupidly asking.

"Yeah," Nate shrugged. "I've been playing for a while…four, five years, I guess. Not continuously, but you know…what with Connect 3, I play it for some of our songs. Why, do you play?" He looked at me curiously. I blushed.

"Not very well," I admitted. "My brother Brendon plays and he taught me a tiny bit…I can make an okay rhythm. I've only been playing about six months."

"Well, that's still something," Nate protested.

"I guess," I sighed. "I'm not very good at music, other than dancing and being a music producer. I love it though." Why was I telling him all this? I just met the dude, what, ten minutes ago?! If that? Then again…he was still listening. And looking like he was listening. That was new.

"Oh, I feel the same way sometimes."

Nate's voice cut into my random, questioning thoughts. I blinked and stared at him in surprise.

"But you rock at music!" I blurted out. "I've heard you…you're incredible."

He winked. "Exactly."

My insides melted. What the heck??! Why am I melting? This is a _boy_ for the love of God, pardon me, but seriously! Don't I know what they are? Have I not had experience before?

Well, I have. And I am never going back.

Ever.

"Hey, Camp Rockers!" Dee la Duke called from the Beach Jam. I sighed in relief; now I had an excuse not to answer Nate. I'd been staring like an idiot, positive I was blushing. I turned away from him and Jason, who was still staring at something, and listened to Dee, even though she said almost the exact same speech every year.

"And this year, we have the entire Connect gang!"

The crowd went wild, looking around. I glanced back at Nate and Jason, and realized they had slipped away, and Mitchie was now taking their place. That was fast. I guess it takes years of experience to know when you're going to have a teenage-girl-riot on your hands. I was sure they were well hidden in the Mess Hall by now, or in their cabin, wherever that was.

The girls started squealing. I glanced at Mitchie; there was redness in her cheeks, and I could tell whatever had just passed between her and Shane was something almost, if not completely, PG-13. I really didn't want to know. I didn't need the mental pictures. Mitchie was taking a risk as it was, trusting Shane, and I didn't want to get any angrier at him if necessary.

I felt like warning Shane about that. I would not let him break my friend's heart…or her virginity. If he hurt her, I would whoop his ass. I really would.

"So, remember, we're here to have fun, play our music, and…?"

"ROCK!" the kids shouted. I joined along, laughing. Then, I turned to Mitchie and smiled. "Lola said we can share her cabin. Want to?"

"Sure!" Mitchie agreed. "I still have to help my mom in the kitchen sometimes, though." She bit her lip. "I don't want to wake you guys up."

"We'll be fine," I said, waving my hand to dismiss the thought. "I'll help out, too, if your mom wants me too. It was fun last year."

Mitchie smiled. "Yeah, it was," she agreed. "Come on, then. Where is Lola's cabin?"

I stopped and thought. "I don't know," I answered honestly. "Want me to go find her?"

"Sure."

"'K. Watch my stuff?"

"Mmmhmm."

"'K." I left my bags and wandered through the teenagers still talking around the stage. I hopped on my feet a few times, looking for my friend's curly hair. I didn't spot her, but I noticed Barron standing by a tree. I made my way over, trying not to trip on people's luggage and failing most miserably. Finally, I landed beside him, out of breath and giggling.

"Hey, Bare!" I greeted him, noticing he was alone. "Where are Sander and Lola?"

He regarded me quietly then sighed. "Sander is with Lola…as usual." He shook his head. "He's sticking to her like glue. It's disgusting. He barely said 'hi' to me. He's head over heels…and completely blind." He sighed again. "It's like he forgot me."

I nodded sympathetically to my friend. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "That's too bad. Maybe you should talk to him. He might snap out of it if he realizes what he's doing."

Barron rolled his eyes. "If he even acknowledges that I'm standing in front of him, I'll consider it a miracle."

I smiled. "Okay. You do that. So, you haven't seen them at all?"

Barron nodded. "Actually, I did see him helping Lola move her stuff to her cabin. I think its cabin B3…I think."

I nodded again. "Thanks. I'll check around. And, hey, Sander will change. Give him time, 'kay?"

"Sure," Barron said, not sounding the least bit confident. "Later."

"Later."

I left and made my way back to Mitchie. "Barron thinks she's in B3. Let's go check it out, and if not we'll ask Brown or something."

Mitchie nodded, hoisting her bags to her shoulder and grabbing her guitar case. "Cool. Let's get going."

I nodded and grabbed my bags. "Let's go," I agreed. We started up the hill and my thoughts began to wander.

And they, for some very odd reason, went back to Nathan Bishop. His voice echoed gently in my head. "I feel the same way sometimes." It was so warm, musical, and ready to sing and speak his heart at any moment. I remembered his small chuckle, making my heart flutter.

I almost groaned. Stop it Caitlyn! He's a nice guy, but so was…

But I couldn't think the name. The wretched name.

Maybe Nate will be my friend, like Barron and Sander. Maybe.

"There she is!" Mitchie said suddenly. "Hey! Lola!"

I saw the girl stop, turn, and smile. She was about ten yards away, up the hill. "Hi guys!" she called. "I see you made it, Mitchie!"

"Yup! Care to come help us?"

"Sure! Hey, Sander!"

"Yeah?"

"Come help Mitchie and Caitlyn and me!" Lola grinned in our direction. I rolled my eyes. At this rate, I'll lose all my brain cells by noon.

Sander appeared out of Lola's cabin, and together they walked towards us. Mitchie caught her breath. "Oh, no way…"

"Yes way," I groaned. "They won't let anyone forget it!" Unfortunately…

"Really? Wow, I mean, I was sure some day…but, I mean….wow." Mitchie shook her head, grinning. "Still, if they're happy…"

"Yeah. And as long as Barron forgives Sander for abandoning him," I added, shaking my head. "Apparently, Sander was AWOLing him ever since the bus ride. Poor Barron, ya know?"

"We should get him a girlfriend," Mitchie noted as Lola and Sander arrived.

Sander grinned. "Get who a girlfriend?"

"Barron," I explained. "He's a little lonely, now, you know, 'cuz you kind of abandoned him." I hinted deeply in my words, hoping Sander would get the message. If he did, he showed no sign of it as he took Mitchie's guitar case and my smaller bag. I handed Lola my laptop case and we all trudged up the hill toward cabin 3B. I arrived first and opened the door with slight difficulty.

"Well, that was quite a hike," I commented, panting slightly as I dropped my bags on the bed in the middle. "I lost maybe three pounds already."

"I know," Mitchie groaned, taking the bed that was left, closest to the door. "Ugh."

"You'll get used to it," Lola smiled.

"I'll leave you ladies to get packed," Sander said, dropping our bags. "Maybe I should go find Barron."

Aha! He did get the message! Muahahaha! I rock like that.

"Okay," Lola said regretfully. "Miss you."

"Miss you, too," Sander said, taking her face gently and kissing her full on the mouth. I groaned and flopped on the bed. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"People! We're still in the room here!"

The little Sola couple broke apart and blushed, then Sander dashed out of the cabin, letting the door slam behind him. I rolled over and reached for my bag. Unzippering it, I hopped off the bed and began unpacking. Lola sank onto her bed and sighed dreamily.

"I never knew having a boyfriend would be like this," she sighed. "It's something…I don't know…" she trailed off, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"Wonderfully perfect, like you found your missing half?" Mitchie supplied.

"Exactly."

"Wow, I am sooo glad I don't have any say in this," I said. "All boys are just stupid and when they grow up, they're hormonal and dumb."

Mitchie glared. "Shane is not like that."

"He talked about you…your body, apparently, with Nate and Jason, for as long as they would listen," I said in a blank voice, pulling some T-shirts out of my suitcase and tucking them away. "And I doubt that was very long. I think they wanted to shoot the two of you at your little, um, meet and kiss." I chuckled darkly.

"Be quiet, Caitlyn," Lola said. "Just because your jealous-"

That stopped me.

"Jealous?!" I exclaimed, spinning around. "I am not jealous, okay? I don't like the idea of ever having a boy close to me. Ever."

Lola sighed. "Sure, Caitlyn, sure." She paused. "Hey…wait a minute. Why don't we try to get you a boyfriend? Then you'd see."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "I'll agree to that when Cody Linley is the father of my dog's puppies."

They blinked. "Thank you for a nice mental image, Caitlyn," Mitchie said sarcastically. "But seriously! Don't you think you're just the littlest bit jealous?"

"Why should I be?" I demanded. "Why? I am soo not jealous, I soo do not need a boyfriend and I am SOOO done with this conversation!"

I felt like crap, so with these words I grabbed my towel, a change of clothes, and marched into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind me.

* * *

**Review and tell me if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am currently having a music obsession with a song, and because of it i got a great idea for a chapter, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: FOR ALL MY STORIES: No Camp Rock, No Jonas Brothers (Heck, I WISH!) and No 'Circus' by Britney Spears.**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Caitlyn! Hey, where are you?"

I blinked sleepily and yawned, stretching. I was laying in a hammock out back of the cabin. My tattered copy of Twilight lay on my stomach. The warm sun beat down on me, a natural blanket. Birds chirped in a tree nearby and I could hear the lake in the distance. I so did not want to move, or even wake up, so when Mitchie's voice called for me, I sighed and replied

"Out back. I fell asleep. I'm coming."

Despite this statement, Mitchie appeared around the corner of the cabin. She was dressed in stretchy, tight black pants, a black shirt, and a cool, white summer jacket over it, with black boots. I raised my eye brow, rolling off my previous bed.

"What's with the outfit?" I asked, stretching again.

"Remember?" Mitchie asked. "Dance night!"

"Oh…" I recalled. "Yeah. I remember now. When is that, again?"

"Ten minutes."

"WHAT?!" I squeaked. "How long was I asleep?" I brushed passed her to run back inside to change.

"A good hour, I think." Mitchie came behind me. "I'm not really sure, though. Shane and I went for a canoe ride a while ago."

It was barely nighttime on Day One of Camp Rock, and they were already having dates? Sheesh. Note to self: Don't let them out of your sight if we're all in a cabin together…and don't let them go into a room with a lock on it.

Lola was pulling on those super-high topped Converse over her skinny red jeans, a gold, shimmery top layered over it by the time I ran inside.

"You better hurry, Caitlyn," she said.

"Ugh. I know," I sighed, shifting through my bags. "Oh, crap!" I groaned. "You're kidding me."

"What?" Mitchie asked, sitting on her bed and picking up a Pop Informer magazine while she waited.

"I don't think I brought my good skinny jeans!" I moaned. "Dang it…oh, never mind, here they are!" I pulled out my green skinnies and a black top. "Perfect. I'll be there in second, guys!" I hopped up and ran into the bathroom. I yanked on my clothes and ran a comb through my curly hair. I quickly applied light eye liner, mascara and lip gloss.

Perfect…almost. It was as good as I could do in less than ten minutes.

"Okay, guys!" I said. "Let's go."

I wasn't too excited for Dance Night. I was a pretty good dancer, but I don't like dancing in public. It's just never been something I've enjoyed, other than in dance class. Still, it was a really fun night and I enjoyed hanging out with all my new and old friends.

_Maybe Nate will be there _I found myself thinking. I stopped my mind in its tracks. Whoa…where did that come from? Why am I thinking about him? Nate? A boy?

I gulped nervously.

"Hey, Caitlyn, are you all right?" Mitchie asked me kindly as we walked down the hill. I blinked.

"Um…yeah, I mean, I'm fine. Why not?" Was I rambling? Uh oh…

"You look pale," Lola said. "Are you feeling okay? We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, no," I said. "I'm fine, really. I want to go." I sounded convincing enough. Besides, what was I doing? It's not like I'm in…in love with Nate. It was just a quick, errant thought. It happens…right?

_Of course it does_, I told myself. _Just chill out. You're being paranoid._

We reached the Mess Hall, which was already ablaze with colorful lights, and lanterns. Dee went overboard, as usual, hanging plastic microphones around the rooms and outside, a few vintage guitars on the walls, and other odd ends. But I didn't mind. I was super excited anyway.

Entering the room, music was blaring out of speakers, and everyone was laughing and talking.

"Hey, there's Shane and everyone!" Mitchie said, taking my hand and leading me towards the back corner of the Mess Hall. 'And everyone' turned out to be Jason and Nate. I sighed, but let Mitchie tug me forward.

"Hey, guys!" she said.

I noticed Shane's eyes trace over her before he answered "Hey, Mitchie. You look…amazing."

I resisted the urge to snort and let Mitchie reply her embarrassed "Thanks, Shane. You do, too."

I looked. He looked like Shane; dark skinny jeans, gray converse, white T-shirt, black jacket, blah blah blah. Typical boy-trying-to-catch-girls-attention outfit. I'll admit it, he looked…well, he looked hot, but seriously. He has a girlfriend! He doesn't need to dress like some kind runway model. Mitchie wouldn't care either way. Heck, he could be in bathing trunks and she wouldn't care.

_On the contrary, _I thought sarcastically. _She'd flip if he wore that._

"You want to dance, Mitchie?" Shane asked then. Mitchie smiled.

"Sure."

He took her hand and they made their way to the floor, where bunches of other teens were already hip hoping the night away, leaving me standing awkwardly with Jason and Nate near the refreshment table. I glanced at them; they glanced at me. I smiled gently.

"What's up?"

Haha. I am soo awesome. Great conversation, Caitlyn! Ten points for that one!

…If you can't see the sarcasm in that, well…I am just not going to comment.

"Not much," Jason said, answering my question. "Wondering why our best friend just left us to dance with his girlfriend, leaving his girlfriend's best friend behind. But, ya know, whatcha gonna do?" He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"He has a good reason though," Nate spoke. "Mitchie is pretty." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes; typical guy move. I grabbed some punch and sipped it. Nate smirked wider, and I ignored him, staring at the dancers already breaking down on the floor. Lola and Sander were having a small dance off, and a circle had formed around them. I saw Barron enter and all three danced together. I smiled, happy to see my friends were working things out. A little ways away, another circle of people were standing and watching Shane dance; no duh on that one. He was showing Mitchie some of his moves, taking her hands and moving her around, their bodies moving together perfectly. It was kind of sweet, I guess, and Mitchie looked happy.

Suddenly, Jason started and stood straighter, staring off into space. Nate and I followed his gaze. I sighed; Nate snickered.

Ella. He was staring at Ella.

Ugh.

Nate punched Jason's arm. "Go talk to her," he suggested. "The worst she can do is get mad and kick you."

Jason blinked. "Thanks, Nate," he muttered. "And no thanks. I make a fool of myself in front of pretty girls."

Oh, so Ella's pretty? I glanced at her. She was wearing Bermuda denim shorts, an orange tank top, and her hair was falling over her shoulders. She was smiling and moving gently to the music, but otherwise remaining a wall flower. I smiled. Poor Ella was actually really shy. You never noticed with Tess Tyler always with her, but I could tell just by looking at her that she preferred to stay quiet.

Speaking of Tyler, where was she? I glanced around the room, but the fake blonde was nowhere to be seen. Huh. I wonder where she was. Probably off practicing with her new followers.

"Is that who you were staring at earlier?" I found myself asking Jason. He looked sheepish.

"Maybe."

I sighed. "Just go talk to her, dude. Seriously."

"Yeah," Nate agreed. "Come on! Take a chance."

Jason stared at Ella for another second, then sighed. "Yeah…might as well get the shame over with now."

"That's the spirit," I murmured, taking another sip of punch. Jason pretended not to hear and made his way across the Mess Hall. Nate and I stared.

He made his way to her side, then tapped her shoulder. She jumped, then turned. Seeing that it was Jason from Connect 3, her eyes widened. He smiled shyly. I could see him ask the question. _Hi. You want to dance? _I could see by her expression she was surprised. But Ella smiled back and answered. He took her hand and they began to dance. I turned away then, to grab a handful of pretzels.

Nate chuckled. "Guess there's a lid for every container," he commented. I nodded mutely. He glanced at me.

"You okay?"

"Fine," I snapped. "Why?"

"You seem really quiet." He grabbed a handful of M&Ms and looked thoughtfully at me. "And I remember you at Final Jam last year. You are not one to be quiet."

I gazed at him. "And do you know anything about me?" I demanded. "Anything, at all? Besides that I can dance and aim to be a music producer?" He was silent. "I didn't think so."

We stood awkwardly for a moment. Suddenly, Mitchie and Shane bounded up. Mitchie was laughing. "Hey, guys!" she greeted us. "Hey, Caitlyn, you should dance! You're really good!"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Aw, come on!" She would not give up. "Come on, I have an excellent idea." I shook my head again, but she was already disappearing into the crowd. Shane looked at me, shrugged, and followed her. I sighed.

"Why don't you want to dance?" Nate asked quietly. "Mitchie's right; you are good."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Why don't you? I've heard you can move pretty well, too."

"I was always a wall flower," Nate murmured. "But you should dance."

"I'll dance when you do," I muttered.

Shane came up then. "Hey, Caitlyn, come here, okay?" he asked me. I blinked.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

I didn't, but I followed him anyway. I glanced back to see Nate's face amused, and Jason and Ella joining him. Then, Shane pushed me forward and I found myself in front of everyone. I gulped.

"S…Shane?"

"Give it up for Caitlyn Gellar!" Mitchie shouted. I glanced over to see her at the DJ station. She put on a song and grinned. I sent her daggers.

The song started. I knew it immediately, and so did everyone else, apparently. Cheers went up. I sighed.

But then, as the lyrics began, I went back to everything I loved.

_There's only two types of people in the world:  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

I began to move my upper body, grinning and moving. Everyone began to cheer.

_I'm like the ringleader,  
I call the shots (Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker,  
I make it hot_

_When I put on a show,  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

I began to really get animated, swiveling my hips and nodding. Everyone began to cheer. "Caitlyn! Caitlyn! Caitlyn!"

I grinned. Suddenly, the song picked up and I jumped onto the table.

_I'm like a performer,  
The dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready,  
Hope that you feel the same_

_  
_I raised my arms, gesturing everyone to move closer as I moved, still dancing.

_  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me,  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus_

I noticed Connect 3 standing in the back still. I locked eyes with Nate and mouthed the words. He wasn't going to dance, huh?

_There's only two types of guys out there:  
Ones that can hang with me,_ I gestured with my arm to the boys around me.

_and ones that are scared _

and I pointed at Nate. His jaw dropped and my friends began to laugh. His band mates howled with laughter. I giggled. He slammed down his cup of punch onto the table.

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware_

He made his way to the two tables pushed together that I was still dancing on.

_I'm like the ringleader,  
I call the shots (Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker,  
I make it hot_

I swayed back in forth, arching my way around the tables. He reached me as the music began the chorus again. I held out my hand and he jumped up beside. I grinned at Nate and began to show off.

_When I put on a show,  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer,  
The dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready,  
Hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me,  
Follow me, show me what you can do_

I mouthed the words to him.

_Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus_

The song slowed to where there wasn't a lot of speaking, only music. I twisted around, doing my best moves, swaying with the music. Nate grinned.

"_Let's go!" _I mouthed with Britney.

_(Uh, uh, uh, uh, Uh-huh)  
Let me see what you can do_

I mouthed this to him, and he broke into his own awesome moves. Everyone cheered and I grinned. He was pretty good…

_  
(Uh, uh, uh, uh, Uh-huh)  
I'm running this  
(Like, like, like, like a circus)  
Yeah, like a what?  
(Like, like, like, like a circus)_

…But I was better. As the chorus came up, I jumped off the table and danced behind another. He followed and we danced on opposite sides of it. I stepped hard on the floor and spun around, stopping with the table in front of me.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
_

He grinned. Enjoying my moving, pretty boy?

_  
Don't stand there watching me,  
Follow me, show me what you can do_

…Then watch this.

_  
Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus_

I placed my hands wide apart on the table and leaned (quite sexily, I admit) over it, mouthing the words to him, my hair falling over my shoulder. He grinned and leaned against the table as well.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus_

Then I jumped onto the table, and broke out again, swiveling my upper body, raising my arms above me and slowly bringing them down. Nate looked up and watched me, his eyes unreadable. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I didn't care. I was having the time of my life.

_Don't stand there watching me,  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, We can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus_

The song ended and I stood panting on top of the table. Everyone exploded into applause, stamping their feet on the wooden floors and cheering my name. I grinned and bowed.

Then my eyes locked onto Nate's face. He blinked and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me down.

"How was that?" I asked him. "I danced. Happy?" My voice was frosty; I could tell now that he was watching rather…closely, as I had danced.

"That was amazing," he blurted out. I rolled my eyes.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself."

And I walked away, letting him watch me, which I was sure he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Righty! Another chapter! I'm going to start updating my other stories more often, I'm working out a deal with my co-authors, so expect those to be updated in a few days!**

**This one is a bit short but oh well. I just wanted to get another chapter up. Don't worry, more action in the next chapter!! I promise!**

**Review at the end?  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**"**All right! Who wants to sing first?" Brown asked, as usual. It was the first official day of camp. I was sitting in my Vocals class. Mitchie sat next to me on the right, Lola on the right. Tess Tyler, having appeared from wherever she'd been last night, and Peggy and Ella were sitting behind us, giggling like real friends. I think Tyler is making a comeback. She was totally nice at breakfast. Maybe she got a record deal or something. Either way, she was making progress. She wasn't Girl Scout nice, but she wasn't as vain and competitive as before.

…well, she's not as competitive.

Mitchie shyly raised her hand beside me and I smiled, remembering last year. She'd completely blown everyone in the entire cabin away. She had a gift.

Suddenly, the door banged open. "I'm here," someone announced. "Sorry about that."

In the doorway stood a tall, thin, black haired girl with blue, blue eyes. Her hair was straight and perfect, her make up well…fitting. She had on eyeliner and light eye shadow on. Her clothes….well, she made Tess look like the rest of us. She wore a pink, tight shirt with the words "Nice Boys Don't Play Music" on the chest, a black, short jacket thing over that, and, get this, skinny shorts. Not jeans; shorts. Bermuda length, but tight, and dark denim.

She didn't sound, or even look, the littlest bit sorry for the fact that she had, a) been late to class and b) interrupted said class. In fact, she looked annoyed, like she didn't like the fact she had to be in class at all.

I glanced at Mitchie, to see her glance at me.

Ugh. There was always going to be another Tyler, wasn't there?

"Ah, Tiffany," Brown said. "We were just going to choose who sang first. Would you like to take a s-"

"Oh, I'll do it," she said simply, coming to stand beside him. He looked aggravated; duh. The chick had burst in and was taking over the class. But he didn't comment, why take the hassle, I guess, and stood back, like he had for Mitchie.

"I'll be singing 'Popular' by the Veronica's," she said primly. I wanted to roll my eyes; of course she'd sing something like that. Here we go…I braced myself, waiting for the horrible screeching I was expecting.

Instead…I got…

"_Pop, pop! Pop, pop! _

_I hate to say it but they play this dang song in every club _

_But it's me so I'll show love _

_But it's me so show me love_

_When I walk into the room people stop and stare _

_It's like nobody else is there _

_You know it's me not you _

_Who said anything about you_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard _

_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card _

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular._

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular_!"

My mouth was hanging open like a mummy's. It had no hinges, just swung open like nobody's business.

She…she…

Dang it but she was _good!_

Almost better…and as traitor as I sounded, but she was almost better than Mitchie! She was better than Mitchie!...By a very little but still…

I turned to look at Mitchie. She glanced at me, eyes wide. Both of our expressions read: Wow…she was good for a diva!

Tiffany started to sing more but Brown came up and said "Thank you, Tiffany, that was very, very good! Next?"

She scowled, her red mouth puckering in a weird way, but he ignored her and called on Mitchie. Mitchie looked like the last thing she wanted to do was sing after someone that good, but she stood up and walked to the front of the class. Tiffany was off to the side, and Mitchie looked like a kindergartener next to her, shy and out of place. Tiffany had on a face that said: What, _this_ girl is going to be after me? Hah!

Mitchie seemed to know this and she took a deep breath.

"This is a song I wrote myself," she said, a bit proudly. Tiffany rolled her blue eyes, but Mitchie stood boldly in the head of the class and sang.

"_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat at McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me._

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
But everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine. Machine_._"_

Tiffany's face was shocked but I applauded quietly, ignoring her. Haha! Take that, Princess Pouty. Brown smiled and gave Mitchie a high-five, like he had a year ago.

"Very, very well done, Mitchie," he said. "That is a wonderful song. Are you going to sing it at Final Jam?"

Mitchie reddened and shrugged. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "It's not done yet."

"Well, it has a great start," Brown said confidently. "Next?"

* * *

"Do you know anything about her?" I whispered to Mitchie as we grabbed our trays of food at lunch. "Tiffany, I mean? She walks around like she owns the place…I didn't see her here last year…"

"You think I would?" Mitchie asked, spooning some salad onto her plate. "It's my second year…" She shook her head. "She makes Tess Tyler look like a saint."

I nodded. "I know. Geez, just when you thought you'd rid the world, huh?" I shook my head. "Something tells me this won't be pretty."

"Yeah," Mitchie agreed. We picked up our trays and looked around the Mess Hall. Connect 3 was nowhere to be seen. My guess was they'd taken their food early and split, hiding in the safety of their cabins. I didn't blame them; there'd been a stampede after Dance Night last night. They barely survived with their skin, much less their clothes. Typical fan girls…

I saw Lola and her crew sitting at a full table and sighed.

Someone waved. I saw Tess Tyler smiling at us. She sat with Ella and Peggy. She gestured for us to come and sit, and, sighing as I did, I tugged Mitchie over to her.

"Hi, guys," I said, a bit uncomfortably as I slid into the seat.

"Hi," Ella and Peggy said.

"Hey," Tess smiled, then her face turned to what I recognized as the gossip face. "So, can you believe that Tiffany girl?" she asked, voice low. "She acts like she owns the place!"

"Who is she?" Mitchie asked. "She seems to know her way around here…I didn't see her last year."

Tess snorted. "Oh, I know her," she said, rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her salad. "She doesn't come regularly. It's this thing with her. She comes, pretends to have a good time, then my guess she puts the mother load of a fit to never come back, then comes back the next year." She shook her head. "I remember her from two years ago. Don't you, Gellar?"

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh, actually, I don't." I frowned, trying to remember. "I don't at all, actually." Why couldn't I?

"Oh, that's right," Tess recalled. "You were hanging with Lola and her friends that year, completely secluded. Well, she's a diva. Don't trust the sap she says, it's faker than my mom's hair color."

I wanted so badly to laugh; Tyler had some humor. But I pretended to agree and took a bite of my sandwich. Tiffany sounded like a classic bitch, pardon my language. Even Tess wasn't that bad. It was going to be an interesting session here at Camp Rock, with Tiffany on the loose. I wondered what kind of scheme's she's plotting. Maybe she's planning to put in a mini mall over the guitar cabin…hah. I'd like to see her try.

"Mitchie, your mom is so good at cooking," I heard Ella say. "This salad is so fresh."

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks, I'll pass along the compliment when I go in to help out." She glanced at her watch and sighed. "I never can get free time, can I?"

"I'll help," I volunteered. "We can get whatever needs to get done faster and maybe have half an hour or so to do whatever. You shouldn't be deprived of fun just because you're working in the kitchen."

Mitchie laughed. "Maybe."

"Seriously!" I insisted.

"Thanks, Caitlyn. But I'll be okay. You can go have fun." Mitchie stabbed some salad and popped it into her mouth. "Besides, I like hanging out with my mom. She teaches me to cook sometimes."

"You sure?" I asked doubtfully.

"Mhmm."

I rolled my eyes. "You, Mitchie Torres, are a strange girl."

"Thank you."

* * *

I wandered out of the Mess Hall feeling very bored. Mitchie had gone in to the kitchen to do her time, and Lola and the guys were nowhere to be seen.

Is everyone AWOL today? I thought grumpily, kicking a rock out of my path and watching it skitter away. It was a pretty hot day, so when I neared the cabin, I decided to head down to the lake. Some other kids were hanging out there, wading or taking out canoes, and many others were sunbathing.

I entered the cabin and froze, my lunch threatening to make a curtain call.

Lola…Sander…on the bed…Making out.

"UH…." I said slowly. "Person in the room…we're at CAMP?"

The two lovers…or, the two disgusting stomach turners, broke apart as fast as humanely possible, glancing at me and reddening as much as their dark skin would allow.

I felt like I was going to hurl. "Gah," I gasped, reaching out to sink onto the bed. "Virgin, here. Do you mind doing that, hmm, somewhere else?!" My stomach lurched; I fought it.

"Sorry," Lola said meekly. "And we're virgins, too, you know."

"Mmmmhmm," I said sarcastically. "Sure. Uh huh. Now, do the world a favor and leave me in peace. My lunch is about to make a reappearance."

The two hormonal people escaped with my parting words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Freaking Brother won't get out of the bathroom so I decided to finish this chapter I started a few days ago and am now updating.**

**Again, short and I'm sorry : (  
**

**Review?(!)  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"And ready? Cross step, twirl, left foot, nice Caitlyn! Stomp, spin…"

A nice sheet of sweat was in my hair and on my face as I followed Shane perfectly as he danced to one of Connect 3's songs. The boy had some skill, just like Nate. I was some of the few who could copy him perfectly, even after he gave a walk through.

This was a totally different class than last year. Last year, Shane just danced and wanted us to follow him as if we memorized every freakin' C3 music video. Now, he actually made sure we followed and could follow.

I must say, I was impressed. The pop star was a kind person after all.

I glanced back and stifled a laugh.

Tiffany might have the voice of a goddess but she has two left feet. It was sad, really, but totally hilarious as she tried to copy us. She bumped into Barron, going left instead of right, like everyone else, and when she spun…that dinky little skirt she wore got tangled in her…yeah.

Like I said, hilarious.

Suddenly, she stopped right in the middle and stamped her foot. "Shane!" she whined. "You're going to fast! I can't keep up!!"

She looked and sounded like a two year old, her lower lip pouting, eyes frustrated. Everyone turned to glance at her. Too fast? Please! If Shane was going any slower (which he would have to, now) then we would be ballroom dancing in slow-mo.

Shane sighed. "All right, Tiffany," he sighed. "Want to start over?"

"Can you teach me?" she whined. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to follow these people because I'm pretty sure they're getting it wrong."

…W…T…F?! We were the ones following Shane perfectly while she danced like a hippo. I clenched my teeth.

"Oh, Tiff," I said. "It's okay. Even hippos have trouble trusting people."

Her jaw dropped and everyone laughed. "Oooo!" "Burn!" Even Shane laughed. Tiffany glared.

"At least I don't look like one!" she declared. I laughed harder.

"No," I choked out. "At least, your face doesn't."

"Shane!" she complained. "Make her stop!" She stamped her foot. "You're all losers! When Final Jam comes around, I am taking the gold!" With that, she snatched her purse up and stomped out of the cabin.

"Tiffany!' Shane called. "Uh…we have five minutes left in class…"

"Oh SAVE IT."

SLAM!

Shane blinked. "Uh…huh…" he said slowly. "Well…I guess I better let you out early." He shook his head. "Class dismissed. See you tomorrow."

Everyone left, and I waited for Mitchie as she said goodbye to Shane. I decided not to watch. Watching sweaty lovers make out is not a good idea right after lunch…and then again, neither is hip hop. My stomach felt hard, churning uneasily. Oh well. I had my guitar class next, so at least I could sit down during that one.

"Mitchie, stop sucking face!" I shouted after a minute. 'Hurry up."

"Sheesh, I wasn't," Mitchie complained, exiting the cabin. "I was picking up hats." But there was a definite blush in her face.

"Mmmhmm." I nodded. "Then that's blush coloring your cheeks." She blushed redder and looked down. I laughed. "Come on, we got to get to class!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mitchie said as we began walking down the path to the guitar cabin. After a minute, she sighed. "Shane's a good dancer, don't you think?"

I snorted. "Sure, if you like the idea of your boyfriend dancing around in chick-attracting clothes…" I shrugged. "Then yeah, he was totally sexy." (SARCASIM!...but, Shane can move, I'm not about to lie.)

Mitchie scowled. "Not funny," she huffed. "And they are not chick-attracting. They just happen to look good on him. He has a personal designer."

"Carla was staring at him the entire time," I pointed out. "No, scratch that, she was staring at his ass."

Mitchie laughed. "No, she wasn't."

"Yeah, she was," I argued. "But you wouldn't notice, would you?"

"Why not?"

I smirked, bounding up the stairs ahead of her and grabbing the door. "Cuz you were staring at Shane's ass."

* * *

"Caitlyn, you're getting a boyfriend."

It was after all the classes, free time, and Mitchie was speaking on the other end of the room and…wait, what??

"What??!" I demanded, sitting up. "What did I do?" I quickly traced back mentally. I hadn't done anything!...had I?

Okay…so I walked in on Lola and Sander sucking face a few times, but it's not like I stop-okay, so I stopped them and kicked them out before I controlled my stomach. And, yeah, I might have stopped Shane and Mitchie from kissing but he was going for the kill!...and the bed! I could tell, mmhmm yeah I am just that awesome.

_Paranoid_ my thoughts sang at me. I knew Shane was a good guy.

"Nothing!" Lola said enthusiastically. "And that's what so awesome about it. You are going to get a boyfriend so you can do something! And that something is getting a boyfriend."

"Did Sander suck out your brain during that last make-out session?" I demanded. "Because that made no sense."

"Whatever," Lola rolled her eyes. "But come on Cait!"

"I am not about to go boy hunting," I said sharply. "So don't ask."

"We thought you might say that," Mitchie nodded. "Which is why we kinda thought up a backup plan."

She trailed off and smiled. I got a ball of suspicion in my stomach. "…What did you do?" I demanded suspiciously, slowly sitting up and reaching for my pillow. Why? I had no idea. Honestly, maybe my brain was getting ready to smack the living crap out of my cabin buddies…

"Welllll…" Lola said meekly. "It was Mitchie's idea…"

"Come in, Cody!" Mitchie called out the door.

…Cody…?

A boy who looked a little like Nathan Kress opened our cabin door and entered, smiling.

My jaw dropped.

"You guys…" I seethed. "Are…setting me up… on _BLIND DATES??"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's another chapter!! I'm on a roll! After I get some homework done, I'm going to work on "United We're Connect 3". and that's a promise!**

**Has anyone else noticed that Fanfiction has been abandoned?? I hardly get updates anymore! : (!**

**oh well. LOL review!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

"Cody, you might want to wait outside," Lola said gently. The boy shrugged and left. Mitchie snagged my arm and dragged me into the bathroom, locking the door behind us. Great, I've been set up on a blind date and now my best friend is going to rape me.

"Why?!" I demanded. "Why, Mitchie, why the hell would you even think for the tiniest little second that I would agree to go on a blind date with a…with a _boy?!?_"

"Would you have preferred we use girls?" Mitchie demanded dryly. "Now, come on. Please, Caitlyn? Shane and I were talking and we thought that-"

"Did you think?" I demanded. "Did you honestly think about this for more than a minute in between making out? Actually take into consideration about this plan? Or were you thinking 'oh, Caitlyn's a boy hater, let's see what happens when we force her to date them!'?" I was beyond furious. My shoulders were shaking. I wanted to smack her across the face and kill that boy standing outside.

"Calm down, Caitlyn," Mitchie said, rolling her eyes. "You're being melodramatic."

"Melo_dramatic?_" I squeaked. "Who was it who decided, which her man-whore boyfriend by her side, to send her best friend on blind dates without asking her??!"

"Shane is not a man-wh-"

"Don't you dare change the subject!" I hissed. "You better go out there and tell that…that Cody boy to hightail it out of here before I whoop your butt!"

Mitchie gulped but rolled her eyes again, killing more brain cells. "Caitlyn, come on. Please? Boys are not the enemy."

"Boys think of girls only as friends with perks," I insisted.

"That's not true. Shane-"

"Stares at you, correction, the lower end of you when you walk!" I hissed. "Face it, your boyfriend is more sexually attracted to you than emotionally!"

I have a problem with not thinking before I speak. I instantly regretted what I said when I saw the hurt flash across Mitchie's face and tears fill her eyes. She bit her lip and looked down. I wanted to shoot myself in the chest.

"Mitchie," I said. "I…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," she whispered. "I know it's not…not true. Shane loves me, Caitlyn. I know it. And I love him." She looked up at me, her eyes filling with anger now, instead of tears. "And all I know it that he might be attracted to me sexually but he does love me for me. Besides, isn't every boyfriend-girlfriend pair sexually attracted to each other even the tiniest bit?"

I opened my mouth to protest but shut it quickly. She spoke the truth. So, instead I reached out and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie," I whispered. "Look, I'll do this okay? To make you feel better…I'll go on the blind dates. And you know what? I promise to keep the insults about Shane to a minimum, okay?"

Mitchie glanced at me, a smile playing at her mouth. I sighed.

"Okay, they'll stop all together, all right? Content?" I was laughing though. "I guess if you want to kill me, taking away the insults is a start."

She laughed, too and we hugged again.

"I am sorry about pilling this on you," she said. "But, please, at least try to enjoy yourself? For me and Shane?"

I sighed. "Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Cody," the Nathan-Kress-lookalike said about thirty seconds later. He held out his hand and I shook it tentively.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn," I said back.

"Oh, I know!" he said cheerfully. "You did an awesome job at Final Jam last year. I thought your whole performance was smoking."

I shot a help-me glance at Mitchie who was watching from the window. She smiled apologetically and I sighed. Cody grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled me along to the woods.

"I thought we could just talk," he said. "I mean, we've never met and I wanted to get to know you."

'Get to know you' turned out to be him bragging about everything in his life.

"So, by then, Mummy was completely tired out," he said. I trailed beside him dully, listening to him go on about some stupid golf tournament his family had had.

"And so, I decided to simply take the gold and hit the hole in one," Cody finished grandly. I plodded along, not hearing him.

"Caitlyn?" he asked. My head snapped up.

"What, what?" I asked stupidly then blushed. "Oh, um…that's an interesting story, C-Cody. I see you like golf."

"Oh, any sport really," Cody gushed. That's right, gushed. Like a river. He's such a prude. "I love competing. I took first place in the BMX races in Wisconsin."

_Who took second place, a sloth?_ I thought sarcastically while saying "Oh, that's amazing" and wanting to shove the moron into a tree and leave his head stuck through half of it.

"Oh, completely," he said, dismissing the compliment. "I mean, it wasn't very hard. I do have a nice bike, the best you can get. Dad's a big time CEO of an important company in England so we have money to burn. Oh, and did I tell you Mummy wrote a bestselling novel? It was huge in Japan, probably because she made the book in twelve different languages."

Twelve different languages? I couldn't even name that many!

English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Italian, Swedish, Dutch, Chinese, German, Vietnamese, Korean, Russian…okay, maybe I could name twelve different languages, but seriously!

"Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously. "I mean, I'm sure she could have written it but you sure she translated it?"

He seemed to grow nervous. "O-of course," he stuttered. "W-why would I lie about that? Oh, that reminds me, have I told you the time we went to Korea in the summer and I had a Grandmaster teach me in Tae Kwon Do?"

I smiled brightly. "No, you haven't! Why don't you tell me about it?"

Cody smiled, relieved but I wasn't done. I had stopped and was slowly backing up. This stupid faker was not about to get anymore of my time.

"In fact, why don't you tell me about the time you rode to the moon, too?" My voice was high and fake. "And say the Arabian alphabet in French? And, oh, why don't you _fascinate _me with that story of the time you nabbed grave robbers in Cairo?"

I was ten feet away from him, Cody looking very, very nervous by now.

"Wait," he said. "Okay, I admit it, my dad isn't rich and I've never been out of the country, but come on! I mean, everything else is true."

I raised my eyebrows. He flushed.

"Okay, so I haven't even touched a BMX bike but-"

"Save your breath," I told him. "Save it for some stupid girl who will drink it like beer. And until then, have a nice life Cody. I'm not an idiot and I don't fall for liars. Have fun with whatever moron falls for you."

I turned and walked away, leaving the idiot behind in the dust, stuttering and trying to call my name. I ignored him and marched all the way back to my cabin. I opened the door and Mitchie and Lola looked at me in surprise; I had only been gone half an hour. I didn't speak to them, though, and instead grabbed my towel from the bed. I walked to the hallway and spun around.

"Worst. Date. Of. My. Life." I announced.

Then I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

The next morning I explained to my friends all that had happened. They were instantly apologetic and sympathetic. I accepted both and we didn't mention it for the rest of breakfast. I knew they were nowhere near done when I saw Mitchie go and sit next to Shane, whispering frantically into his ear, and saw him bit his lip in thought.

After that, I decided to leave the Mess Hall and wander down the path by myself. I headed for a secret place in the woods, back behind the last cabin. I had found it a few years ago, back when it was my first year here at Camp Rock. I had been wandering, quite lonely, one day after lunch and had accidentally stumbled upon it. Since then, I had cut a little trail out of the way and frequently went back to it, just to think or work on my laptop or something.

I stepped through the grass and smile when I saw it. It wasn't much, just a sort of crater thing in the ground with soft, green grass in it during the summer and surrounded by aspen trees. It was about fifteen feet in diameter, and the bottom wasn't straight down. It was nice and leveled out so you could sit in it. Several people could sit in it, actually.

Now there were small white daises dotting around the circle and a bird was singing. Smiling to myself, I hopped down into the crater and settled back against the slope, closing my eyes and letting nature sing to me. I crossed one leg over the other, put my hands behind my head and sighed deeply. Suddenly, life didn't seem all that bad.

I don't know how long I laid there. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, whatever it was. All I knew that I was completely relaxed, so when a branch snapped, it scared me out of my skin.

"Oh!" I gasped, eyes flying open and sitting up.

I turned to see a sheepish looking Nate. I blinked in surprise.

"Sorry," he apologized before I could realize what was happening. "I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled apologetically to compliment the words. I blinked rapidly and found my voice.

"Oh, um," I said meekly. "That's okay, I, um, I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh, okay," he said. We stood, or in my case, sat, awkwardly for a minute before I got a grip.

"So, why are you all the way out here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be with Pretty Boy and Idiot?"

Nate frowned. "Jason's not an idiot, and for your information, Shane is with Mitchie and Jason is at the lake, watching the birds. I happen to have nothing to do, thank you."

"Well well, Curly has a temper," I said back, glaring defiantly. "Didn't know that."

"Shut up," he said angrily. "And shouldn't I be asking you what you are doing all the way out here?"

"No," I said, shrugging. "I can be here if I want."

"And I can be here if I want," Nate shot back.

I folded my arms. "Fine then. May I ask, all high and mighty pop star, why he must venture out alone into the woods?" This boy was not about to get victory. I wasn't about to leave and I wanted to know why he was out here.

"This is my spot," he said, surprising me. "I found it my first year here. I've come here every time I could, before lunch and after classes ended. I like to play my guitar here."

It was then I noticed he held a red and black striped guitar case. I rolled my eyes, however. "Well, I guess then you're a little off. I found this place my first year and I've basically claimed it."

"Oh yeah? How many years ago where you here?" he demanded. I reddened.

"Two years," I admitted. "You were here during that time." It was true: I had attended Camp Rock with the now-famous Connect 3.

"Hah," Nate said simply. "I found it…wait…" he stopped and his face fell in embarrassment. "I guess I found it two years ago, too." He smiled sheepishly. "I guess we're even."

This dude was seriously bipolar. One minute, he's all smiling and apologetic, next he and I are yelling at each other, then he's joking and sheepish. Weird.

"I guess so," I said anyway. "By the way, are you going to come down or are you only allowed to be here alone?"

Nate smiled and slid into the crater. "I guess I could share with you," he said. "That is, if you share with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He smiled again and took out his guitar. I closed my eyes and leaned back again, closing my eyes and listening to Nate tuning his guitar. I sighed after a moment, thinking back at the night I had just had.

"What is it?" Nate's voice asked, cutting through my thoughts. "You seem…troubled."

Yeah, like he gives a rat's ass about me. "Nothing," I sighed. "My friend's are driving me insane. But you don't need to hear my sad life story."

He chuckled dryly. "Yeah, I think I heard about it," he said. "Shane was talking about it…some friend of Mitchie's is being set up on blind dates or something. I'm guessing you're that unfortunate one?"

"Yep," I said shortly, my eyes still closed. "That's me."

He laughed. I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"It's not funny."

"Well, I guess not," he snickered. "But I've always known girls to jump at the idea of being set up with random boys." He shrugged his eyes back on his guitar. "But then again, I don't know much about them."

"No, you know them pretty well," I said. "I'm just a rare girl who happens to hate…" I trailed off, realizing I was just about to tell Nate Gray that I hate boys. "…hate dating," I finished lamely. "I've never needed anyone by my side and I certainly don't need one now."

Wow. Where did that come from?

Nate regarded me seriously, then a small smile flashed across his face. "Yeah, you don't seem like someone who needs a soul mate," he agreed. "You seem too independent."

I found myself smiling back. "Yeah…that's me."

He smiled back and I was suddenly taken by a rush of golden warmth, deep down in my gut.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

* * *

I ran to my cabin and pushed the door open as fast as I could, my footsteps pounding as I ran up the steps. Shane and Mitchie were snuggling on the bed but I ignored them, instead exclaiming, while dragging Shane off of my friend

"Gee, nice to see you Shane have you cut your hair goodbye!"

I slammed the door in his face and slowly slid down to the floor, panting.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed. "What was that for? You said you wouldn't insult us anymo-"

"I didn't say anything mean!" I protested.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, sitting up and straightening her hair. "Well, you've successfully got my attention. What is it? Did Cody come chasing you with a chainsaw?" She smirked, but I ignored her.

"No," I murmured, curling up and resting my chin on my knees. "I...I…"

"What?" Mitchie asked, suddenly attentive and caring. She slid off the bed and came to sit beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "What is it, Caitlyn? Are you all right?"

"I don't know," I said quietly, my gaze on the wooden cabin floor. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

"All right, that was a great class, everyone!" Nate said, announcing the end of class. Everyone put down their instruments to leave Beat Class, but I stayed behind, eyeing the silver drum set in the corner.

Nate didn't pay any attention to me; I had crept back into the corner. He left soon after everyone else and I stood up, grabbing my drumsticks from my bag and sitting down on the stool. I thought back to some of the beats that Brendon had taught me, and then remembered the one I had taught myself.

I picked my sticks up and started to play out the beat to the Connect 3 song Play My Music, which they had released back in January and was a huge success. They were actually starting to change up their sound and had gotten more popular.

Playing the drums wasn't something that had been at the top of "Things I Want To Do" list but now that I knew a thing or two, I was really enjoying it. It was something different than producing my music, but at the same time, a little similar.

The last note faded, I panted slightly, and clapping broke out from the other end of the room. My head snapped up in alarm.

Nate stood, leaning against the wall and clapping. He smiled at me.

"Not bad, Gellar," he commented in his quiet voice. "You're pretty talented."

I glared at him. "How long have you been standing there?" I demanded, embarrassed and angry that he, of all people, had caught me drumming when I wasn't experienced in the slightest.

Nate shrugged. "I don't know. I heard you when I was coming back to grab something, and I decided to see who it was, because I could tell they needed h-" He stopped and bit his lip. "Um…some…instruction?"

I scowled and flung the sticks to the floor and standing, almost knocking the stool over. "Whatever. I don't like the drums that much, anyway." I started to leave, but Nate stopped me.

"Well, you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

I stopped and slowly turned around. "I…I did?" I asked, surprised. How could he tell? And why does he care? More importantly…why do _I _care? Why do I care what he thinks…and why am I still talking to him?

"Yeah," Nate said. "And, hey, you weren't bad. Really. You just need more practice. Here, let me show you something." He walked to the drum set and I hesitantly followed. He picked up the drumsticks from the ground and twirled one between his fingers before sitting down on the stool.

"For this song," he said. "I like to hold the drumsticks like this, and play the cymbals a bit lighter, like this." He drummed out a beat, one that sounded real, professional and straight from the album, unlike mine, which had sounded more like a five year old who had wandered into a drum store.

"Wow," I breathed. "You're…you're really talented, Nate."

Nate smiled. "Thanks, Caitlyn. Want me to show you how to play this?" He gestured to the drums and I hesitantly nodded. He handed me the sticks and got up from the stool. I sat down and took a deep breath, adjusting my hands to try to copy his.

"No, wait, here, like this," Nate said, leaning over to grab my left hand and move it slightly. I jerked my hand away, surprised at the fact that my blood seemed to turn to liquid magma underneath my skin, but at the same time freezing in my veins.

What did it make it, then? Liquid ice??

"Sorry," Nate murmured, stepping back. I nodded mutely and played out the piece he had just done, after which I groaned in frustration and started to fling my sticks into the wall. Nate grabbed my hand again, but this time held on.

"That was good," he told me seriously. "Better than the first time. You're a fast learner, Caitlyn. You just need to have patience."

"Let go…of…my...hand," I growled out, trying again, without success, to yank it free. Nate smirked.

"Why?" he asked, suddenly becoming a jerky animal of the male species. "What's wrong with it?"

I gritted my teeth and yanked again. "Everything. Now let…the…freak…GO!" With another tug, my hand slipped from his and I angrily grabbed my drum sticks. Standing, I started to leave but was stopped again by Nate's voice.

"Hey, I can teach you, if you want," he called after me. "You know, to play the drums…"

I turned around. "What do you want, money?" I demanded. "Reward for teaching le idiot to play le drums?"

"Nope," Nate grinned. "I just thought maybe you'd want to learn more. Didn't you say your brother taught you?"

"So?"

"So, you don't have anyone to teach you. Just consider me like your brother." His smile grew. "Only, not biologically related, and better looking."

"How would you know?" I retorted. "You've never met my brother."

Between you and me, my brother is an ugly retard. But Nate didn't need to know that.

"Oh, I can tell," Nate said modestly, grinning teasingly at me, raising an eyebrow. My jaw dropped.

"What?!" I shrieked. Nate laughed and ran out of the cabin. I stood fuming, then tore after him, intent on chucking him into the lake with rocks tied to his body.

* * *

I laid panting in the dirt in the crater, Nate laughing beside me.

"I have to admit, you give a guy a good exercise," he said, chuckling. I growled and shut my eyes.

"For your information, I would have caught you if I hadn't tripped and fell down this stupid thing," I grumbled.

"Mm, whatever you say, Caitlyn."

I scoffed and sat up, brushing some grass from my hair. "Whatever, Nate."

He smirked again. "Well, in any case…that was kind of fun, you have to admit."

I shrugged. "If you have a weird way of looking at things, I guess."

He had just run out of the Beat Cabin, me at his heels. Laughing, he had run all the way through the camp and to the little crater, eventually sliding down into it and waiting, quite calmly, to find him, which I did, and try to catch him, which I didn't…but only because I tripped on my way down the slope, which I do not find fair, seeing as I fell on my face and got dirt in my mouth.

"Yeah," he murmured. After a moment, he stood and stretched. "I better get going. I have a class to teach."

"I better not," I mumbled. "I have free period…"

"Lucky. See you later."

"Whatever," I grumbled, staring up at the sky. Soon, however, I yawned and started to drift off to dreamland…a land where only I could be and could do anything…

"You're still here?"

I was abruptly yanked from wherever I was and started, surprised by the amused voice that had spoken. I opened my eyes to see Nate standing with his guitar case and some sheet music, grinning. I rolled my eyes and say up.

"Yeah. What of it?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Caitlyn Gellar, you sure are something different, I'll tell you that much."

"And since when do I care what you think of me?" I demanded, brushing off the dirt on my legs and denim shorts and my hair.

Nate shrugged. "I'm Nate Gray. Every girl wants my opinion on them…and most want me to say they're hot or sexy or beautiful."

"Well, number one, I'm not 'every girl' and number two, I'll take the different instead of all the crap you just said." I retied my shoelace as I said this, proving I didn't really give a damn about what he said about me…which was the truth.

So why did I have butterflies in my stomach…again?

Nate laughed again. "Like I said, you are something different. Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Shouldn't you be not caring what I do?" I shot back, sounding lame beyond imagine.

"Touché," Nate shrugged and slid into the crater to sit across from me. "But, seriously, I am curious. If you're not in class, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted. "I'm making a Subway sandwich with double the meat while balancing over hot rocks."

Nate laughed. "Cool. And I'm about to write the next hit song for Connect 3."

"Haha," I said, laughing. "That would be funny."

Nate suddenly looked hurt. "No, really, I am," he insisted quietly, and I then noticed the sheet music he held had notes written on it, and lyrics to accompany them.

"Can I see?" I asked without really thinking. "Please?"

Nate bit his lip. "It's…It's not done and it…it isn't very good…"

I sighed. "Please? At least let me hear a little bit. It has to be good, I mean, your other songs are." I stopped and blushed. Nate smiled shyly. I wanted to smack myself. Now I'm complimenting the dude! Great…

"Well…" Nate sighed. "I don't think…"

"Please?"

I had no idea why I wanted to hear the song so badly. I guess I was just oddly curious. And for some reason, when he had smiled at me, that warm feeling came back into my stomach. Maybe that was playing a part. In any case, I wanted to hear the song.

"Well…" Nate hedged. "Okay, fine, but you can't laugh. It's not very good yet."

"All right," I agreed. "That's fair."

Nate opened the guitar case slowly, and tuned his guitar, his hands gentle, almost loving. I waited.

He took a deep breath, spread the papers in front of him and began to play. His voice was warm, liquid like, reminding me of honey. It was beautiful, and perfect, and full of love. His guitar followed his voice like a shadow, just as flawless.

"_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_…"

He trailed off. "The next part is a duet," he murmured softly, glancing at the page. I looked at him, then slowly slid closer, looking at the page. Then he started again, and I followed. Our voices harmonized incredibly.

"_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side_."

He trailed off and before I realized it, I was singing along to the next lines.

"_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes_…"

My face warmed up, matching my stomach. I looked down and slid away from Nate, suddenly realizing exactly how close we were.

My head was racing. What just happened? I had just sang with Nate Bishop…the Nate Bishop. And something…something felt so completely right, being that close to him, and singing.

"You're good," Nate said softly, noticing my red face. I looked up at him and back down.

"I guess," I murmured. "I…I don't really sing much. I like dancing better. And the drums."

Nate nodded and looked away, at the trees. "Well, you're a good singer," he said seriously. "And…I think we better get back."

"Yeah," I agreed, standing and brushing my shorts off. Nate stood, packed away his things and we climbed out of the crater and towards camp.

"If you don't mind my asking," I said after a moment of walking in silence. "Where'd you get the inspiration for that song? It's…its genius. I love it."

"Thanks," Nate said, smiling. "And, um…well…I met this girl. And she's something completely new and different to me. She's so talented, and smart. She's rough on the edges but sweet at the same time. I...I guess from the moment I met her, the song was born."

I was overcome by jealously, to my complete surprise. I felt like smacking him in the face, then going and finding whoever that chick was and shoving her head through a tree. I wanted to scream and kick and hurt something.

I nodded silently, however.

"Oh."

And then I ran away.

* * *

**MMkaay I don't particularly like this chapter, I think it's a bit poorly written on my part, but I hope it satisfied you guys at least a little bit.**

**Poor Caitlyn, huh?! She's starting to like Nate, but then her hopes are crushed...or are they?**

**Do you want more Naitlyn love?? Then Review!**

**Rock 'N Roll!**

**Stay In School!**

**Review!**

**-Alyssa  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was about twenty meters away, safely hidden behind the Mess Hall, when I realized what I was doing.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I groaned and banged my fist against a tree. Why in the good life of the world had I just run away? So what if he likes someone? Someone apparently _new _and _different _and _talented _and _smart _and apparently rough but oh so god damn _sweet_…

_Kinda like you _that annoying little voice said thoughtfully.

_WHAT? _Nuh uh. I'm not talented, I'm not new and I'm certainly not _different!_ So hah.

Sighing, I climbed up the Mess Hall stairs into the kitchen, where Mitchie was helping her mother prepare turkey and ham sandwiches for lunch.

"Hey, Caitlyn," she greeted me. I must have looked weird because she added "Is something wrong?"

"No, no I'm fine," I said, a little too quickly.

"Oh, Caitlyn," Connie, Mitchie's mom, said as she walked back into the room. "I know you aren't in trouble, but could you help us out? We're running late…"

"Oh, of course not," I said, secretly grateful I had something to distract myself.

After washing my hands and pulling on the thin plastic gloves, I began to rhythmically pulling out slices of bread and loading them with ham. Mitchie did the same on my right. There was an eerie silence between us. I didn't like it. Had we grown apart?

"Hey, Cait, are you okay?" she asked finally.

I sighed. "Why do you ask?" I pulled apart a slice of ham and popped it in my mouth.

"Well, I don't know. But what's this I hear about you and Nate?"

I choked on the dead pig I was chewing. Mitchie pounded my back as I gasped and coughed, finally managing to swallow the hunk of meat and breathe. Mitchie grabbed me a glass of water. I gulped it down.

"_WHAT?!_" I finally exclaimed, breathless. "Me…and Nate…we…what…WHAT? Who?"

Mitchie's eyes widened. "You haven't heard? Everyone's talking about it! Apparently, Tiffany saw you two walking off into the woods, and-"

"Tiffany's a load of bull," I interrupted. "Besides, I barely know him anyway. We have no chemistry. None." _Or did we? Wait, no we don't…do we?_

"Oh, okay," Mitchie shrugged and went back to making sandwiches. "Then…you won't mind if I set you up with another guy again…? He's a friend of Sh-"

"Again?" I whined, wrapping a sandwich in plastic and putting it on the waiting platter. "Mitchie…"

"Caitlyn…please?"

"Why?" I demanded. "Why are you so desperate to get me boyfriend? I'm perfectly happy being single!" I slapped a piece of bread down on the counter for emphasis. "Besides, if I must get a boyfriend, why can't I choose one for myself?" I angrily cut a piece of ham and put it on the bread.

"Because I know you won't look," Mitchie said patiently. "And you had one bad experience that I know won't happen again, but you obviously don't! You need someone you can trust."

"I trust people," I muttered.

"Name one boy that you trust," Mitchie demanded, then added "And not including your brother, father or any cousins."

I shut my mouth. Damn.

"So what? I'm young; I don't need anyone right now."

"Then why are you fighting it? If nothing serious will happen, why not at least just go along for the ride, meet new people, make friends?" Mitchie wrapped up a sandwich as she spoke.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Why do those friends have to be _boy_friends?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Just please?"

I sighed. "Ugh. Fine."

"Good."

"Hey, Caitlyn!" someone called. I turned from grabbing my sandwich and drink to see the warm brown eyes of Nate watching me.

"Hi," I said cautiously, my heart speeding up.

"Why'd you leave earlier?" he asked, grabbing a turkey sandwich and loading it with mustard. "I mean, you kinda just…ran off and left me standing in the middle of the woods, you know?" he added, grinning slightly in my direction, obviously trying to make it seem like he didn't care.

"Oh, I forgot I had to…uhm…" I stuttered, looking into his deep eyes. "I mean…I had to go help out in the kitchen. I promised Mitchie I would…help…" I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. What were we talking about?

Damn! Was he freaking dazzling me like Edward from Twilight? Crap! CRAP!

"Oh, that's cool," Nate shrugged. "I was just going to ask. Hey, you want to go sit outside?" he asked abruptly, looking out the window. "It looks like a few others have gotten the idea."

I looked and saw Shane, Mitchie and Jason all seated near the Beach Jam stage. "Oh, sure I guess," I stuttered. "Let's go."

Nate held open the door for me as I left ("Uh...thanks…") and we went to sit with our friends.

"Beautiful day," Jason commented, smiling. He was flopped back on the grass. "Oh, look, there's a hawk. Isn't it majestic?"

Shane rolled his eyes, then returned to gazing at Mitchie, who was curled up beside him. I leaned against a tree and quietly nibbled my sandwich.

"So, whose performing in the Pajama Jam tonight?" Mitchie asked after a moment of silence.

"We are!" Jason exclaimed, raising his hand. I laughed, despite myself. Nate looked carefully at me.

"Are you performing, Caitlyn?" he asked, looking a little shy all of the sudden.

I shrugged. "I guess so. Wasn't really thinking about it."

Nate nodded and we went wordlessly back to eating.

But my mind was going cartwheels.

I'd never been so confused in my life. But what confused me the most…was the fact that I had no idea what I was so confused about.

* * *

**Sorry this was a boring chapter, it was more of a filler! I'm fighting the writers block!!!! **

**Lol. Well, I'll try to update again in a few days. Hope you liked it anyway...review? PLEASE?**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"..Here we go, again and again, and again…"

Mitchie's perfect voice trailed off as applause surrounded us. I smiled and gave her a standing ovation; she seemed to get better every time I heard her sang, even though I thought she couldn't get any better. Still, somehow she proved me wrong: she got even more amazing. Tonight was an awesome performance by her, here at the Camp Rock PJ Jam, and…

"Wow, what a bunch of suckers."

I turned (regretfully) towards my (ugh) date for the night. I could not believe a person like him could be friends with Shane.

His black hair was shaggy, hanging in his blue eyes, nearly touching his black sweat shirt, which dark blue skinny jeans that came up to his waist was partially hidden by. No doubt, this emo dude was totally hot…and a total looser.

"Isn't it so weird how they're all just so happy and excited, as if any of us actually have a chance at making it to the big time?"

I bit my lip from making a nasty comment and mumbled "They're just amazed…Mitchie's an amazing singer. You have to admit that, right?"

Alex (the emo dude, my blind date…duh) shrugged and rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, I guess." He looked over at her, studying her closely, and shrugged again. "Pretty sexy, anyone would want to pick that chick up…"

Anger seethed through me, not for my date checking out other girls, but the fact that my date was checking out Mitchie.

"She's dating Shane," I reminded him forcefully. "Your friend?"

"Yeah," he muttered, looking as if he didn't give a shit, which I'm sure he didn't. "Shane, my bud."

I sighed, looking away at him as the next performer, a first year named Meghan, stepped up and started to play her guitar. She was pretty good, and a great singer, but I heard Alex sigh as if he was being forced to listen to screamo music, or was at some kind of boring seminar. I clenched my fists in my sweatshirt and felt my jaw harden. Worst date yet, even worse than Cody. Ugh. I hated this idea with every passing moment even more.

Then why do you keep agreeing to them? A pesky little voice sang.

_Because you really want to find someone, you just haven't admitted it yet,_ another sang. I shook my head. No way. I was doing this to keep Mitchie happy. Simple as that.

_Mmmhm._

Great, I'd taught my mind to use sarcasm. I was a genius, really.

Alex sighed again. "Can we go, babe?" he muttered to me. _Babe? _We'd known each other, what, twenty minutes and he was already giving me a pet name? Right…

"I kinda want to see Connect 3 perform," I said, looking back at the boys, who were seated together, with Mitchie sitting at Shane's feet, like some kind of loyal dog. It was disgusting really, but kind of sweet, I guess…if you're the romantic type.

"You'll see them some other time," Alex reminded me, looking at the door. "Besides, aren't you all buddy-buddy with Curly over there? C'mon, let's hit the kitchen, bet we can get something to eat."

I was hungry…

Sighing, I followed him out the door, knowing C3 and company were watching. I did see, however, Nate's black glare burning holes in Alex's jacket. Weird.

Once outside, the full moon lit up the path ahead of us. I got another look at Alex. For some reason, he reminded me of a mix of Danny from Grease, and Alex Evans, that sexy Canadian model…at least I think he's Canadian…maybe French…too bad he's gay…Hey, Alex and Alex have the same name….wish I could be with the other Alex right now…

I pulled myself out of my fantasies and realized we were already sneaking into the mess hall. Sighing quietly to myself, yet again, I followed Alex's black jacket into the kitchen. It was dark, Mitchie's mom and her co-cookers already having packed up and went to bed. Alex pulled open up the 'fridge and smiled. "Whoa-oh. They have everything known to man."

I doubted that but came to peek over his shoulder. Huh. Maybe they did. Even so, I did spot some of my favorite food that made my mouth water.

Two words: chocolate chip cookie dough, that Nestle type. All in that big, round tub. I reached out for it and peeled back the lid. The delicious sent wafted through the air and I inhaled deeply, letting it out with a deep sigh.

"Oh, nice," Alex muttered, grabbing the tub and two spoons. "C'mon babe, let's get this and go…grab the milk, too."

I looked around, my confidence suddenly fading. "I…I don't really think we should steal this…it might be for dessert tomorrow…"

Alex scoffed. "Bitch please, they probably have about a hundred more of those in the back. They won't miss one."

"But why would it be up in front, instead of back with the others?" I peered back into the fridge, trying to see the back of it, but my eyes were still dim to the light. Alex shrugged, a spoonful of the yummy dough already in between his teeth.

"Dunnof," he slurred around the lump. "Buff if really goof. Try fome."

He held out the tub and I couldn't resist. I grabbed my spoon and dug out a huge chunk, putting it in my mouth and moaning with pleasure. It tasted delicious, better than the cookies themselves would be. Amazing…

I suddenly noticed a note tapped to the tub. Swallowing my lump, I took the tub and read it.

**To whom it may concern: THIS DOUGH IS OLD AND MUST BE THROWN OUT!!!**

I suddenly felt sick. I turned the note around to Alex. Then overpowering anger coursed through me.

"Look at that, we'll be sick now!" I hissed, shoving the tub into his gut. "Now put it back before…"

"Caitlyn?"

The light suddenly flickered on, causing my eyes to scream in protest. Instead, I groaned. I recognized the voice.

It was Connie, Mitchie's mother.

"Fuck," Alex cursed under his breath. I knew how guilty we looked, two teenagers standing with spoons covered in cookie dough, with the tub still in sight. Connie's eyes were wide as she spotted the tub in Alex's arms, disbelief coloring her face.

* * *

"So, you decided to just sneak away from everyone to steal food from the kitchen?" Brown demanded, eyeing Alex and I. I gulped.

"We…we were just hungry," I mumbled, looking down at my wet converse, curtsy of the dewy grass. "We didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean to stick two spoons in the dough, pull some out and eat it?" Brown interrupted me. "Yeah, okay."

His sarcasm was insulting, but necessary I suppose. Personally, I think he should have yelled; that might have gotten Alex's attention. He was slouched in his chair, the tub of dough (which, Connie had admitted was still good and had only put the note on there to keep stealers, ahem us, out of it.) still in his hands. He looked utterly bored about the situation and it infuriated me. I mean, come on…first he gets me in trouble, now he's going to let me testify? Thanks Alex, I'll definitely be calling you for a one night stand in the future...

Don't you love sarcasm?

Brown sighed. "I'm afraid I have to ban you from the lake for a day, and take away your dessert for two days…"

"That's bull," Alex grumbled. I shot him a dark look. He ignored it. "We were just getting a snack, man! Can you blame us? Besides, my chick was hungry. So was I."

Brown looked at me, mouthing 'my chick?' to Mitchie's mom. I wanted to hide my face in shame and shoot Alex in the foot. I shook my head instead, making a 'help' face, hoping Brown would understand.

Brown shook his head. "Okay, kids, this is what I'm going to do. Caitlyn, you're back to working in the kitchen for a week. Alex, you'll be cleaning up every day for a week after dinner. Fair?"

"No," Alex muttered but I nodded. Brown excused us. By then, the Jam was over and I ignored Alex, walking back towards my cabin.

"Hey, babe, wait!" I heard him call but I just shook my head.

"This won't work. Sorry."

Then I stepped inside, slamming the door in Alex's pissed face. Mitchie was lounged on her bed and looked over at me, sighing.

"Bad choice?" she asked hesitantly.

I groaned. "Understatement."

* * *

**Totally a filler chapter and I apologize. But I wanted to get on with this story...hoping to update again at the end of the weekend, along with other stories. (its funny, I concentrate better on updating during the school year apparently...) hehe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it a little!! Review?**


End file.
